Promises Are Made To Be Kept
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: Lucy forgets her childhood friend, Rogue. Will she forget their promise? Or will she remember? What promise will bring them together again? Read to find out! Competition #16 out of 30, sets of one-shots, don't have to read in order, each one-shot has it's own theme! :)


**Hey guys! Sorry I'm late for this chapter! I've been so tired! Working on The Lost Child, one-shots, homework and… ****Revenge is Sweet, Ne? ** **I've been working hard to continue all of these stories at once! **** And since my very good friend, iLikeCookies12 knows how stressed I am, she let me cut down the one-shots to 30, I still think it isn't fair…but whatever! Happy Early Thanksgiving to everyone! I know some people don't celebrate Thanksgiving in their countries, but in Canada we do…so yeah. If you guys don't know when Thanksgiving is in Canada, it is on Monday, but I'm not absolutely 100% sure I will update on Monday. **

**I have this huge exam where I have to memorize 5 pages, point by point, word by word. And then, on the exact same day I have 3 oral presentations, wish me luck! So it might be on Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday, I know definitely that I will update on one of those three days! **

**This chapter goes out to X-StarMaidenGazer-X for being such a good friend! This one-shot is RoLu, she thought that there weren't many, and she thought they looked good together…yeah. If you guys don't like it, then don't worry, I will soon be updating the next one, and the next one will be NaLu! So yeah, make sure to read my other stories, comment, and review and follow please! 16 out of 30**

**( A. N. This chapter takes place during chapter 292, when Minerva beat the hell out of Lucy, and currently she's in the hospital)**

**~~~:~~~**

Lucy POV

If boredom were a color, it'd be dull gray. The color of pure boredom. Like my poem? I was so bored that I couldn't even think of proper words…and I'm a writer for heavens sake! I've been stuck in this stupid hospital for 2 days. Thanks to that stupid girl, Minerva, and then, one of their guild members, what's his face had the nerve to laugh at me? That guild is the most stupidest guild ever. I turned to my left to get the bottle of water on the stand next to me, but I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen when I turned. For the past few days, I have done ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING. I sat in bed and guess what? Each guild member took turns watching me and assisting me, do you want to know how often they switched? 10 fricking minutes! I know I shouldn't be complaining that I had someone to talk to, but whenever I tried to talk they would threaten me not to so I wouldn't hurt myself…I'm not that fragile!

This is how every 10 minutes went by, '_Hey Lucy!_' the person said, I opened my mouth to talk back '_Don't say anything, you might hurt yourself_' I just nodded…10 minutes pass by… '_Hey Lucy_!' the next person said, I opened my mouth to talk back '_Don't say anything, you might hurt yourself' _I just nodded etc. The only reason they took shifts is that I wouldn't die or anything, and plus the person on shifts feeds me and hands me things. This is the only time I finally get freedom to myself! I'm free! I know most hospitals, have a TV right? Well, the guild members told me not to watch any because apparently, my brain got knocked really hard and if I watch TV, it might hurt me, one time I tried to reach for the remote, but Erza (the person on the shift) took it away from me, and broke it right in front of me. So the only possible way to turn it on is too get up and press the button, then come back, lie down and find a comfortable position. Which no way in hell is going to happen! I know I may be acting like a lazy ass, but I'm aching. Even though I'm not moving, it hurts like hell. So, want to know how I spent the last 2 days? Read the beginning of this paragraph + staring at the white wall in front of me. Great, ain't it?

I suddenly felt a mysterious aura that I am not used to coming closer and closer to me, who could it be? It's definitely not someone from the guild, if it was, I would have recognized it by now… who's is it? I put my hand on the button that makes the mattress go up, and pressed the button to see who it was clearly. I applied pressure, careful…careful-shit. OUCH. That hurts, when I was going up, it made my abdomen crunch, now it hurts, at least I'm fully up. I heard the door open, so I twisted my head carefully to the door to see who it was. In came a black haired man that looked strangely familiar…Rigue? Rocue? ROGUE! Yeah, Rogue from Sabertooth, what's a Saber doing here? Too hurt me again?

"Um…hi..?" I questioned, he walked to my bedside and took the chair, then sat on it.

"Hello Fairy…" Rogue said emotionlessly

"Not to be rude, but what are you um…doing here?" I asked

"Well, since I AM the team leader of the team that made fun of you, I would like to take responsibility of hurting, and mocking you" he said with sympathy, do I know him? I swear I've seen him before…

"Have I seen you before? Like before our guilds knew each other? I don't know why, but when I'm with you I have this feeling of old times…old times as in like when my mother and father were still alive…" I said looking away; I could feel his eyes burning on me.

"Don't you remember me?" Rogue asked, I could swear he was a bit hurt but he soon covered it up.

"Hm… No, at least I don't think I do." I said.

"Oh…." He said, he looked at my chest with a shocked expression

"You're still wearing the friendship necklace…" he said pointing to my neckline, I looked down and in carved it said 'R+L=BFFL 3' so that's what it stands for, I touched it, and then a memory came to my head

_Flashback…_

_Today was the day Rogue-chan was leaving…I'm going to miss him…he's leaving…on the same day as my birthday…I thought while looking at his house, the door opened and out came Rogue-chan_

'_Hey Lucy…' he said awkwardly, I just jumped on him and started crying on his shoulder_

"_I'm going to miss you...' I said muffled in his shirt_

'_Me too…' he said, after a few minutes of hugging, we finally broke free and I wiped my eyes of stray tears, he put his hand in his pocket and took something out, then put his hand in front of me, closed_

'_For you' he said, I put my hands under his and he dropped something, I picked it up, and there I saw a locket, in carved on the outside was 'R+L=BFFL' in the centre was a keyhole_

'_How do you open it?' I asked, he took out his necklace, and on it was a key_

'_With this…' he said, I gave him the locket and walked closer to him, he stuck the key in the hole, and the locket opened, he passed it to me, and inside was a picture of me and him, with our hands shaped as hearts, tears appeared in my eyes_

'_I love it…'I said, trying not to cry_

'_ROGUE! We're leaving in 5 minutes!' yelled his guardian **(A.N I know I'm supposed to say parents, but he's a dragon slayer, right? So I just put guardian)**_

"_Lucy-chan…before we go…I have to tell you something' Rogue said, making eye contact_

'_I like you…' he said, my eyes widened, Rogue, my best friend and crush just said that! I have had a crush on him since I was 5! I was dumbfounded, I couldn't speak._

"_Really?' I said, he blushed and looked away, I saw him nod faintly_

'_I like you too…' I said playing with my fingers_

'_ROGUE! 2 minutes!' his guardian yelled_

'_Will you remember me?' I asked_

'_Of course I will! Someday down the road, I will find you! And we can live happily ever after, you have to promise me too that you won't remember me, okay?' he said holding his pinky out_

'_Promise!' I said, locking our pinkies together_

'_Rogue! We have to go!' his guardian said_

'_I have to go…' he said_

'_Okay…" I said, he started walking away, that's when I ran to him, grabbed his shoulders and turned him around_

'_Wha-' I cut him off by pecking his lips for 3 seconds_

'_Now my first kiss will only be with you, and your first kiss will only be with me' I said_

'_Lucy-chan, I will never find a girl more perfect like you…' he said and kissed me on the cheek_

_~Flashback ends~_

I saw that Rogue was starting to get up; I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him down

'Ouch….shit…that hurt…" I said, rubbing my abdomen, FOCUS!

"Rogue-chan! Of course I still remember you!" I said, his face broke out into a smile

"I knew you would remember, after all, promises are made to be kept" he said with a smile and pulled me into a hug

"Did you find some other girl?" I asked sadly muffled into his shirt, he quickly pulled me out of the hug

"What did I just say?" he asked

"Promises are made to be kept" I repeated him

"Exactly, that's why I didn't break mine, no one means more to me than you do and I assure that will never change even for a second, you are my girl and I know that I'd do anything to keep you in my life for all eternity, you are my girl and the only one for me, that will always and forever be the truth, we may fight and argue but no one will ever make me as happy as you do and that will forever be nothing but the truth, you are the love of my life and the girl of my dreams and not a single moment we've spent together will ever be forgotten that will always be true, you make me happy and you're the girl of my dreams in every way, I will never ever forget you" he said, he leaned in and gave me a kiss that lasted for about a minute, I didn't care, because it felt like eternity just kissing him…he tastes…yummy! Like ocean's paradise…I want to be with him forever and ever… I broke the kiss to ask him one last question

"Promise?" I asked, and stuck my pinky out, we crossed our pinkies and he nodded

"Promises are made to be kept..." he said and leaned in to kiss me some more…

**THE END! **

**Thank you so much for my fans! For all the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, if you read the first paragraph, I've been super busy, and I am 100% sure I will update on Tuesday or Wednesday, so just wait a while! I'm almost done the chapter! I'll give you a quick teaser for the new chapter :**

"_All done!" I said, and handed the cup to Mira, she took the cup and walked away. I was about to get up when I felt a surge of magic power, was it just me that noticed? It feels quite strong, so someone must have noticed, maybe not Natsu or Gray, but I'm sure one of the other S-Class mages sensed it too. I looked over to Erza and she was frozen, a mixture of questioning and anxiety was on her face, had she sensed it too?_

**Voila! 'Till next time! **


End file.
